recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Soup with Potato Patties
Description This aromatic Indonesian soup is traditionally served with an array of garnishes - blanched bean sprouts, wedges of hard-cooked egg, noodles, sprigs of Chinese celery and crisp fried shallot flakes are some of the customary additions. Prepare as many of the garnishes as you like. Ingredients Chicken stock * 1 chicken, 2½ lbs (1.25 kg), cut up * 3 leafy celery tops * 1 yellow onion, quartered * 2 cinnamon sticks * 2 cardamom pods Spice paste * 3 lemongrass stalks, tender heart section only, coarsely chopped * 4 fresh or 2 dried galangal slices, about 1 inch (2.5 cm) in diameter; soak dried slices in water for 30 minutes, then drain and chop * 1 yellow onion, coarsely chopped * 4 cloves garlic * 6 candlenuts or blanched almonds * 1 piece fresh ginger, 1½ inches (4 cm) long, peeled and coarsely chopped * 2 tablespoons ground coriander * 1 teaspoon freshly ground pepper * 1 teaspoon ground turmeric * 2 teaspoons sugar * 1 teaspoon salt * about 3 tablespoons water * 2 tablespoons peanut or corn oil Potato patties * 1 lb (500 g) baking potatoes, peeled and boiled until tender * 1 green (spring) onion, finely chopped * ½ teaspoon salt * 1 egg, lightly beaten * vegetable oil for frying Directions Chicken stock # Place the chicken in a large stockpot and add water to cover. # Bring to a boil over high heat, skimming off any scum. # Add the celery tops, onion, cinnamon and cardamom. # Reduce the heat to low, cover partially and simmer until the chicken is opaque throughout, about 40 minutes. # Transfer the breasts to a plate and let cool. # Continue simmering the stock for 20 minutes longer to concentrate the flavor. # Let the stock cool, then strain through a sieve into a bowl. # Let stand until the fat rises to the surface. # Using a large spoon, skim off the fat and discard. # You should have about 8 cups (64 fl oz / 2 l). # Skin and bone the chicken breasts and hand shred the meat with the grain; set aside. # Reserve the remaining chicken pieces for another use. Spice paste # In a blender, combine the lemongrass, galangal, onion, garlic, candlenuts or almonds, ginger, coriander, pepper, turmeric, sugar and salt. # Add water as needed to facilitate blending and blend to a smooth paste. # In a large saucepan over medium heat, warm the oil. # Stir in the spice paste and cook, stirring frequently, until well combined and fragrant, about 5 minutes. # Add the strained chicken stock and simmer for 15 minutes to infuse the stock fully with the paste. # Taste and adjust the seasonings, if necessary. # Keep warm. Potato patties # Combine all the ingredients, except the oil, in a bowl. # Using a potato masher or fork, mash the potatoes thoroughly, mixing well. # Form into twelve 1-inch (2.5 cm) balls and flatten each into a patty 1½ inches (4 cm) in diameter. # In a deep frying pan, pour in oil to a depth of 1 inch (2.5 cm) and heat to 375°F (190°C) on a deep-frying thermometer. # Add the patties, a few at a time, and fry until golden brown on the underside, about 3 minutes. # Turn over and continue to fry until golden brown on the second side, about 1 minute longer. # Transfer to paper towels to drain. # Keep warm while you fry the remaining patties. # To serve, bring the stock to a simmer. # Distribute the shredded chicken evenly among 6 warmed soup bowls and ladle the hot stock on top. # Garnish each bowl with 2 potato patties and any of the traditional garnishes (see note above). # Serve hot. Category:Indonesian Soups Category:Chicken soup Recipes Category:Galangal Recipes Category:Lemongrass Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Yellow onion Recipes Category:Chinese celery Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Candlenut Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Ginger Recipes